Moonshine and Nekoyasha: Arkham Days
by Black Cat of Arda
Summary: Meet Jun and Rin, regular civilians by day, notorious thieves by night. They get caught by the Batman and are sent to Arkham. With an alliance with the Joker and Scarecrow and plans to turn Gotham topsy-turvy. Full summary inside. JokerOC OCScarecrowOC
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone. This is my first Batman story so please deal with me. I don't own Batman or the movies. All I own are my two OCs any other random OC needed.**

**Summary****: Meet Jun Nekoneme and Rin Tsukikage, two women living together in Gotham as regular civilians by day and notorious thieves by night. Two months after Harvey Dent's death, these two rising criminals decided to take it up a notch by killing a political candidate and robbing a fancy party. However, things don't end well as they get caught by the Batman and are turned over to the police. Jun and Rin are now sent to ****Arkham Asylum where their fathers hope they will come back to their senses. However, things never go as planned. As soon as they are admitted to Arkham, schemes arise as a new alliance with the Joker and Scarecrow plan to turn Gotham topsy-turvy. Will they bring Gotham down in flames or are they getting in over their heads when romance begins to arise. Things in Gotham will never be the same.**

**And by the way, did I mention Jun was a cat demon and Rin was a vampire? I thought you might be interested.**

**Pairings: JokerxOC, OCxScarecrowxOC**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Here's a little profile update about my two OCs.**

**Full name: Jun Nekoneme**

**Alias: "Nekoyasha" (crime name), "Kitten" (daddy's nickname)**

**Age: 23**

**Powers/Abilities: Being a cat demon, she is swift and agile like a cat with the strength and ferocity of a tiger, the night vision on a panther, the stealth and speed of a cheetah and the reflexes of lioness. ****She has the ability to communicate with all cats and has a sixth sense, which warns her about trouble heading her way. ****She has the fabled myth ability of "nine lives", although she is currently down to seven. She has a birthmark of a crescent moon with seven stars surrounding it. Whenever she loses a life, a star disappears and the remaining stars move to accommodate how they are arranged. When she is in full demon form, she gets cat ears, eyes and a tail that matches her hair color. She also receives feline claws and enlarged feline fangs that can poison anyone she bites, creating a slow, painful death.**

**Personality: She is very lively and carefree while also having a hint of anarchy in her. Although some might see her as an airhead, she can be a sexy manipulator to get what she wants. She enjoys playing pranks on people and being the center of attention. When she is with Rin, she can act clingy and very childlike to Rin like she is her older sister. ****However, she truly cares for Rin and even though it looks like Rin is taking care of her, it's really Jun taking care of Rin.**

**Appearance: Jun is average height at 5'6" with shoulder-length black hair and golden eyes. She has ivory skin and is sometimes nicknamed "Snow White" because she resembles Walt Disney's princess minus the blue eyes. She prefers to wear any clothes to bring out the color of her eyes, usually black or white. When she is Nekoyasha, she wears a tight fitting black suit with white stripes on the sleeves, legs and sides, as if she were a huge cat. She also wears a golden belt around her waist with small holsters for knives and the main buckle had a clip to make rope climbing easy. She has matching leather gloves and heels with this outfit, finishing off with a Zorro mask.**

**Family: Tskune Nekoneme (father)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Full name: Rin Tsukikage**

**Alias: "Moonshine" (crime name), "Onee-sama" (little sister's nickname), "Princess" (daddy's nickname)**

**Age: 23**

**Powers/Abilities: Rin is a vampire, so she has the usually perks of any vampire: superhuman strength, inhuman speed, unearthly reflexes and fangs. She is immune to sunlight, silver and garlic but her true weakness is pure water, which means she needs distill the purity with herbs.**

**Personality: Rin is very proud, cold and serious and most people fear her. Rin enjoys being alone with a good book or spending "girl time" with Jun. When she is out in search of blood, she pretends to be naive and innocent around men then strikes when they least expect it. However, she can prove to be very amusing when she is drunk, for she is very happy and nice. When she is with Jun, she becomes almost like an older sister for Jun to make sure she stays out of trouble. However, when it comes down to her true feelings about things, Jun steps in as the older sister as Rin lets everything out.  
**

**Appearance: Rin is 5'9" with long silver hair and red eyes. Being a vampire, she has a pale complexion and fangs. She usually wears black pants or skirts and white blouses with red designs on it. When she is Moonshine, she has a red body suit with white stripes down the front, as if they were claw marks in blood. She wears a white belt around her waist with small holsters for special gases for quick getaways and the main buckle had a clip to make rope climbing easy. She usually ties her hair back in a ponytail and wears red boots with a white face mask that covered the left side of her face.**

**Family: Cho Tsukikage (younger sister), Midori Tsukikage (father)**

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Prologue**_

"I'm telling you Rin, this is the life. No rules, no fathers' telling you what to do, no limits, just freedom in the city with action and danger around every corner." A young woman said, spinning in a very large bedroom before plopping on the bed. She had ivory skin, shoulder-length black hair and golden eyes. She dressed in a black t-shirt and faded jeans and had gold nail polish on her nails.

"I agree, Jun. I still can't believe that it's been four years since we left home to experience all this." Her friend smiled, flipping the page of a newspaper. She had long silver hair and red eyes wearing a white button up blouse with red sequins sewn on the edge of the sleeves and a black skirt. She had her back against the bed rest with her right leg crossed over the other leg.

"Remember Cho's reaction when your dad told her you were leaving?" Jun picked up one of the pillows and held it close to her chest, with an exaggerated sorrowful expression on her face as she changed her voice to high pitched squealing sounds. "_Onee-sama, how you could you leave me? We were supposed to be together forever and ever and ever an_d," Jun was cut off when Rin threw a pillow at her face, knocking her off the bed.

"You are so lucky to be an only child." Rin commented, flipping the page of the newspaper again. Jun popped her head off the floor and pouted at Rin.

"Untrue. Being an only child means it's harder for daddy to let go. Remember, **he** was the one who didn't want me to go to regular school with you just because he was afraid I might forget all about him." Jun replied and two black cat ears popped out of her head. Rin smiled and Jun asked, "How's that guy you're seeing… whatshisface."

"Joey is currently out, although I would hardly say that I was seeing him."

"I see. Just in it for the blood, right?"

"Of course. And I could say the same about you, with that Mike fellow?"

"Him? Don't make me laugh. You have no idea how easy it is to make men do my bidding. I mean, I'm still amazed that after one night of flirting he follows me around like a puppy."

"You were one of the biggest flirts back in school, too, you know."

"And you were still finding guys to suck their blood and leave them high and dry to find more blood."

Rin continued to read her paper when she asked, "So, are we going out again tonight?"

"Hell's yeah. Why? Did you find something shiny in that newspaper of yours that we can get?" Jun asked excitedly, jumping right next to Rin. She looked down at the newspaper article and giggled at the title. "Moonshine and Nekoyasha Strike Again. Ooh, this sounds good." Jun giggled as Rin read the article out loud.

"_The notorious duo, Moonshine and Nekoyasha, have once again managed to steal priceless jewelry right from under the highest security systems. This is their seventh jewelry heists this month and they have managed to steal two antique necklaces from renowned jewelry store 'Ze Jewelry'. The police recognized the duo's trademark, a card with a black cat with bite marks on its neck. This pair has already performed over a hundred jewelry robberies along with five bank hold ups and the murder of five civilians, one of them a retired officer. The police are baffled how this team managed to strike again, but according to Chief Commissioner Jim Gordon, "We have more pressing matters concerning the Batman. Be on the look out for him, people; he is highly dangerous after he murdered several people, including Gotham's white knight Harvey Dent." Meanwhile, the people are now-"_

"Oh, c'mon, are these people serious? The whole point of the article was to talk about Moonshine and Nekoyasha, not go off topic and talk about the frigging Batman!" Jun angrily shouted, snatching the newspaper out of Rin's hands, quickly scanning through before crumpling it up into a ball and throwing it at the floor.

"Jun," Rin said before Jun got off the bed and started pacing.

"This is simply unfair. We worked hard for two years to get where we are and now we're a thing of the past once the start going on about Batman."

"Jun,"

"I mean, get real people; the Batman story has been out for nearly two months already."

"Juu-uun," Rin said in a singsong voice but Jun kept ranting.

"That's it. I've had it. We're gonna make Gotham wish they never just pushed aside Moonshine and Nekoyasha. We're gonna do something so bad, so chaotic, the people aren't gonna know what hit them. It's gonna be big, I tell you, _humongous_." Jun continued to rant and pace while Rin watched. When Jun finally stopped, Rin walked over to her friend and put her hands on Jun's shoulders.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Good. Cause I've been thinking about our next plan." Rin said, sitting both of them back down on the bed.

"Really? Tell me."

"It's gonna be rough. Completely out of the ordinary." Rin said, massaging Jun's shoulders.

"I'm listening."

"Remember that fancy rich place we used to pass by on our way to work? Well, it turns out there is a political get together with Gotham's elite and we're going to crash that party."

"That's it?" Jun asked, confused.

"Will you wait, silly goose? I'm getting to the best part. Anyway, we rob all the people there and kill Paul B. Mills," Rin let Jun gasp when she realized what that meant.

"The upcoming Republican candidate for governor?" Jun squealed, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Exactly. By doing this, we're throwing Gotham back into chaos."

"Wait, what happens if Batman comes?" Jun asked, seriously looking Rin in the eyes.

"Weren't you the one saying that Batman is two months ago?"

"Well, yeah. That's true. When is this party?"

"Tonight."

"Well we better get ready then."

~*~*~*~*~

It is late outside and almost impossible to see anything. However, if someone was watching the rooftops closely, they probably would have seen two bodies roof hopping from one building to another. They stopped when they reached their destination. They stood above a large banquet hall with Gotham's richest and powerful below, not knowing what was about to happen. There were glass windows that separated the outside above from the party below. The two figures walked closer to those windows and their faces could now be seen. It was Nekoyasha and Moonshine, ready for action. Jun stood on the left with two bundles of rope on each shoulder as she opened the latch for one of the windows. Beside her was Rin, who had a Thomson gun slung on her shoulder and in her hand was an empty brown bag. Rin had her hair back in a ponytail and had red boots, which clicked on the floor while she began to tie the rope to the latch.

"Let's review the plan. We scale down the rope with me firing a few shots. I tell everyone that we're here to take their jewels and anything else that's valuable. You…" Rin motioned with her hand to have Jun continue.

"I find a random hostage and bite them. Once they're dead, I tell them to give us Paul Mills or everyone gets a "bite". I get him, I kill him and we leave our card."

"You're forgetting something."

"What?"

"Should the Batman appear, you divert his attention while I finish with everything and set off the smokescreen. It will…"

"Fill the room and we escape because we can see through it."

"Exactly. Batman will be detained enough for us to get out and split up. We meet back at the apartment after a good two hours of our wild goose chase." Rin said, finishing the knot and clipping the rope into the buckle. Jun did the same and gave a glance to Rin. "Ready?"

"Hells yeah." Jun replied as they tossed the rope down and they came down. They heard people scream and Rin fired a few shots from her gun.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are Moonshine and Nekoyasha and we are here for the party favors." Rin said once they landed. Rin held the gun out while Jun undid the ropes and Rin continued speaking. "If you play nicely, we'll let you live. If not, Nekoyasha gives everyone the Kiss of Death." As Rin said this, Jun grabbed a startled young man from the crowd and bit his neck. He cried out in agony and collapsed on the floor dead. "Now everyone take off the fancy watches, the jewelry and anything else of value off and put it in the bag." Rin order, people starting to remove their possessions and put them in the bag.

"By the way, has anyone seen Mr. Mills around? I'm a huge fan and I want to give him a big kiss." Jun said, taking out one of her knives.

"You're not going to get away with this." Someone said and Jun swiftly threw her knife into that man's heart, killing him.

"Anyone else know where Mr. Mills is?" Jun asked, scanning the crowd for the politician. Out of the crowd, a large portly man stepped up and Jun cooed. "Well, well, Mr. Mills. Glad to see you here."

"I am not afraid of dying. Leave these poor people alone and take me."

"Foolish words." Jun said, walking up to him while removing one of her gloves. "You are either a brave man or a stupid dope. You should realize that as you give yourself up, no one is here to defend you. These people only care about themselves, not giving two shits if you die as long as they live."

"You should be warned that the police will be here any minute now. I just called them." He defiantly said. Jun grabbed his neck with her gloveless hand, letting her claws sink into his neck until his face was turning blue, sputtering no coherent words.

"Mr. Mills, by the time we're through, no one is gonna be able to stop us." Jun whispered, sinking her claws deeper. When he finally stopped moving, Jun released him as Rin finished collecting the jewelry.

"Let this be a warning to all the people of Gotham not to underestimate Moonshine and Nekoyasha." Jun said, licking the blood off her claws.

"It's been a pleasure working with you. Now it's time to go." Rin said, pointing the gun at the people as she and Jun began to back their way towards the kitchen. However, Rin backed into a hard body and the gun was knocked out of her hand. Rin turned around to face the Dark Knight himself.

"So soon? I'm sure you've got time for one dance." His raspy voice said, head butting her. She was knocked down the ground, surprised written all over her face.

"Hey Batty," He turned around to be knocked down by an angry Jun tackling him onto his back. "You know you gotta share between us. And I'm sure you're gonna love how I shake things up." She said, using her claws to attack him. Even through his titanium suit he could feel that they were going to leaves behind scars. He kicked her stomach only to have her grab it and to flip him over her shoulder like he was a blow up punching bag. Jun and Batman began to go all out fighting while Rin pulled out the smokescreen bomb and activated it. The smoke filled up the entire building as Jun delivered one last kick to the Batman's face before running out of the building behind Rin.

Once outside, Rin knocked one of the delivery boys off his motorcycle and started to reeve up the engines. Jun finally got outside and picked up one of large beams out of the dumpster and used it to bolt the door behind her. "I'll see you later." Jun said, flipping up onto the dumpster then onto a nearby fire escape and began building hopping. Rin nodded in agreement as she drove out of the back way onto the streets of Gotham.

~*~*~*~*~

Jun was the first to reach the apartment. She climbed down the fire escape of her building and opened the window to her room and entered the bedroom. She sighed in relief as she shut the window behind her and started taking off her suit. The blood was still pumping so loudly she could hear it through her ears.

_I can't believe we actually pulled it off. We managed to steal from the elite right under the police's noses. I'm still excited about my fight with Batman. He actually wasn't that bad, but then again, he is considered really strong and good at fighting. I'm actually surprised how easy it was. Man, am I glad to be home._ Jun thought to herself giddily as she laid her suit out on a nearby chair and made her way to the bathroom. The sound of running water could be heard in the bedroom, drowning out the faint beeping noise coming from the back of the suit.

~*~*~*~*~

Rin ditched the motorcycle and gun a couple blocks from the apartment and walked in the shadows to the back of the building. Using her special key, curtsey of the easily seduced superintendent, she entered through the back and headed up to her apartment with the jewels at hand. She finally reached her floor when she heard noise coming from her apartment building. She opened the door and saw Jun struggling with the Batman, dressed only in a towel. Rin let out an angry hiss as she charged at the Batman only to have him let go of Jun, move out of the way and have them collide.

"How the hell did he get here?" Rin angrily asked Jun.

"Don't ask me. I was just showering when I heard him come in." Jun replied, the cat ears flattering. Suddenly, her eyes began to droop as she let out a string of curses before drifting off.

"Damnit, he's filling the room… with… knock out gas." Rin said as she also began to fall unconscious. The last thing she remembered was seeing the Batman wearing a gas mask moving closer to her and her thinking, _Damn, I knew it was too easy_.

~*~*~*~*~

**So, what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Okay? Send a review and tell me what you think. The next chapter is obviously going to have Jun and Rin being shipped off to Arkham Asylum where we meet the only men that terrify them…**

**Their fathers.**


	2. Author's note

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hey people. I'm sorry I haven't update in such a long time. I've been really busy with school and I've had writer's block and all but I'm hoping to post a new chapter by the end of the month. Another note, I'm not introducing our main men yet because there's still more to the story before Jun and Rin get shipped off to Arkham.**

**Here's a little sneak peak at what I have planned:**

"_**Holy shit, the Batman stripped me and put me in my suit. That fucker! If I find out he was touching anything else, I'll-"**_

"_**Easy there, miss. You don't wanna hurt yourself." The guard nearby said when she got up and began pacing back and forth in her cell.  
**_

_**"I don't wanna hurt myself? No, I don't. I do, however, want to find that mother fucker in the bat suit and castrate his balls and make it into puree cat food!"**_

_**~*~*~**_

"_**Jun."  
**_

_**"Daddy."**_

"_**Why is it whenever I come to Gotham to check up on you, you always get into some kind of trouble?"**_

_**~*~*~**_

"_**How dare you do this to Onee-sama? It's all you're fault that she's gone now. I hate you."**_

_**"Cho, what do you mean?"**_

_**"Don't give me that bullshit! I know my sister and she would never do this stuff. It's always been about you, you bitch! Now because of you, daddy's so mad he's sending Onee-sama away!"**_

_**"What? Where?"**_

_**"It's some asylum here in Gotham. And what's worse-oh, I haven't told you the worst part- is that daddy's putting her away."**_

_**"Wait, you don't mean-"**_

_**"That's what I mean and it's your entire fault, Jun Nekoneme. It's your fault my sister is going to be sent to Arkham Asylum as mentally insane in her false form forever! I'm never going to forgive you! Ever!"**_

_**~*~*~**_

**What'd yah think? Have patience and I'll have the next chapter up by the end of this month. Love you.**


End file.
